


Ready

by m7storyteller



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 21:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m7storyteller/pseuds/m7storyteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for 9.07 "I Was Made for Loving You"</p>
<p>I wrote this before that scene, but my heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ready

He stared at the vial of blood he had just taken from April, as if it would tell him all the secrets of the world.  He knew that it would tell him if that April was pregnant with a baby, their baby.  Letting her raise the baby herself, if she was, wasn't an option.  He wasn't going to be one of those guys that let the woman do it all alone.  He wasn't ready to get married, neither was she, but he believed that they could be ready for a baby, it would be just a little sooner than expected.


End file.
